1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method, a wireless communication system, a tangible machine-readable medium, and a communication apparatus for transmitting and relaying a channel descriptor based on a multi-hop relay standard; more specifically, relates to a method, a wireless communication system, a tangible machine-readable medium, and a communication apparatus for transmitting and relaying a downlink channel descriptor (DCD) and/or an up link channel descriptor (UCD) based on a multi-hop relay standard.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
Although IEEE 802.16 standard already provides greater bandwidths, lower building cost, better service quality and expansibility, there still exist some defects of coverage and signal quality of IEEE 802.16 standard. Therefore, IEEE 802.16j standard working group established a multi-hop relay study group in July 2005 for building a multi-hop relay standard.
When a base station (BS) of IEEE 802.16 standard broadcasts/multicasts a channel descriptor, such as a DCD or a UCD, the channel descriptor just can be transmitted to mobile stations (MSs) or subscriber stations (SSs), and the channel descriptor can not be relayed either by relay stations (RSs). Accordingly, a solution to transmitting and relaying DCDs and/or UCDs based on a multi-hop relay standard, such as IEEE 802.16j standard, is desired.